


Doce días de Navidad

by Gudea



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Empalagósamente dulce, Fluff, M/M, Navidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gudea/pseuds/Gudea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por alguna extraña razón, a Tony Stark le molesta el hecho de decepcionar a Steve Rogers y hace lo que está en su mano para no decepcionarle, especialmente en Navidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doce días de Navidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlleyMichaelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyMichaelis/gifts).



> Es un regalo de Reyes para Alley Michaelis. Me tocó como amiga invisible del Yard y espero no decepcionarla con esto. Ella dijo: "Quiero un fic al estilo 12 días de navidad Stony ...bla,bla,bla... yo sólo quiero ver a Tony regalando el mundo entero a Steve para conquistarlo ...bla,bla,bla"; y es lo que yo he intentado darle.  
> 
> 
> Excesivamente fluff, lo sé, pero creo que eso quería ella.
> 
> Situado antes de Ultron.

Tony Stark era vagamente consciente de la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba en su laboratorio desde que Pepper no estaba a su lado para obligarlo a irse a dormir a una hora decente o para que se alimentara de algo más sano que café, bocadillos y alcohol. No tenía tiempo para más. Su mente era un hervidero de ideas que iban a revolucionar el mundo o a revolucionar la compañía Stark o, simplemente, a hacerle la vida más _fácil_ al resto de sus “compañeros de piso” en la torre Stark.

No, ahora era la torre de los Vengadores, se recordó una vez más. Esa enorme A en la fachada era lo único que quedaba de su apellido en la torre, del mismo modo que el laboratorio y su dormitorio era lo único que quedaba exclusivamente Stark en el interior de la torre.

Su vida había cambiado en más de un sentido. Para muchos era un héroe, aunque para otros muchos seguía siendo un crápula y un vividor; su inmensa sala de estar se veía ahora invadida de gente que le proponía hacer cosas juntos que a él no le apetecía hacer (vale, no estaba exactamente invadida, cinco Vengadores no se podían considerar una invasión); incluso había descubierto dónde estaba la cocina de la torre y ahora la utilizaban con frecuencia porque Steve, también Clint, pero sobre todo Steve había dicho que le hacía sentirse más como en casa. Y bueno, por alguna razón que no era capaz de concretar, le parecía importante que Rogers se sintiera como en casa.

—Señor Stark, le recuerdo que es 8 de diciembre y que todavía no ha cursado el pedido para el árbol de Navidad de este año. —La voz de JARVIS le sacó de sus pensamientos—. ¿Quiere que me ocupe de hacerlo?

—Sí, bien, encárgate tú.

—¿Reviso el pedido de la señorita Potts del año pasado o quiere algo diferente este año?

—Sí, lo mismo del año pasado estará bien. O mejor… —Vaciló apenas un segundo—. Que sea algo más grande. A la altura de los Vengadores, ya sabes.

Se desentendió del tema, como hacía siempre. Sabía que, a pesar del retraso, su encargo se iba a procesar con la máxima prioridad y que en uno o dos días tendría en su sala el mejor árbol de Navidad que el dinero pudiera comprar.

oOo

Ahí estaba el árbol y ahí estaban todos, incluidas la agente Hill y la doctora Cho, mirándolo y opinando al respecto. Los operarios habían llegado casi al final de su pequeña reunión de trabajo y al final todos habían terminado allí, viendo cómo terminaban de adornar el árbol. Tony sabía que no podrían ponerle ninguna objeción al gigantesco, elegante y perfecto árbol de Navidad que decoraba la sala.

—Nunca había visto algo tan grande —decía Bruce a una sonriente Natasha—, salvo en el Rockefeller Center.

—Tal vez tengamos que invitar a media ciudad cuando Tony encienda las luces.

—Cabrían en este salón, sin duda.

—Y podrán verlo desde toda la ciudad, tan pegado a ese gigantesco ventanal.

Bien, objeciones no, pero estaba claro que podrían burlarse un poco.

Thor había empezado a dar vueltas lentamente alrededor del árbol, tocando de vez en cuando algún adorno y preguntando lo que significaba. La agente Hill se lo iba explicando pacientemente. Mientras, todos esbozaban sonrisas divertidas.

—Los midgardianos tenéis costumbres extrañas.

Un ambiente relajado y con un aire navideño (o prenavideño), como Tony no había disfrutado en toda su vida, ni siquiera cuando vivía con Pepper. Echó un vistazo a toda la habitación, las caras sonrientes de sus amigos, hasta llegar a la cara de Rogers en la que le pareció apreciar un toque de desencanto tras la sonrisa… ¿triste? ¿Qué pasaba? Sabía que había estado hablando de lo mucho que le gustaba la Navidad durante todos los desayunos que habían compartido desde hace semanas. ¡Ese árbol tenía que encantarle!

—¿No te gusta el árbol, Rogers?

—Sí —respondió tras una breve pausa—, es espectacular.

—¿Pero…?

—Nada, espectacular, enorme y espectacular.

Mientras todos abandonaban la sala entre animadas charlas, Tony no pudo evitar pensar que Steve parecía casi decepcionado y, por alguna extraña razón que nunca se había planteado, decepcionar a Steve no era algo con lo que Tony se sintiera a gusto. Podía lidiar con su cabreo, con sus aires de santurrón, con su anticuado sentido de todo, incluso se divertía provocándole en cuanto tenía oportunidad, pero no le había gustado ver la decepción pintada en sus ojos.

—Nat, espera —la llamó antes de que se alejara. Sabía que las capacidades de Natasha para obtener información del más mínimo gesto de la gente no terminaban cuando se quitaba su uniforme—. Creo que a Rogers no le ha gustado. ¿Tú qué opinas?

—¿Del árbol o de Steve?

—De ambos.

—El árbol es bonito, gigantesco y elegante. —Ahí no terminaba todo—. Impersonal y glamuroso. Lleva la firma de Tony Stark.

—Pero a Steve no le ha gustado.

—El árbol es bonito, pero no es lo que esperaba. Lleva semanas contándonos en el desayuno cómo elegían el árbol, lo llevaban a casa, lo adornaban en familia. No era un árbol impersonal y precioso. Tal vez echa de menos eso, le trae recuerdos de la Navidad en familia. Eran los treinta, ya sabes.

Tony permaneció en silencio mientras la veía alejarse. Se giró para dirigirse a su laboratorio, pensando en un nuevo proyecto que acababa de ocurrírsele para mejorar la Navidad en la torre de los Vengadores.

oOo

La noche antes de Navidad sólo quedaban ellos tres en la torre. Natasha y Clint se habían ido a no se sabe dónde, una misión o alguna excusa vaga que dieron cuando Tony les preguntó si iban a estar allí en Navidad. Thor se había ido a visitar a la doctora Foster unos días atrás, así que Bruce, Steve y Tony eran los únicos que iban a pasar allí la fiesta.

—Sabéis que yo podría estar ahora mismo en una magnífica fiesta rodeado de hermosas mujeres que harían lo imposible por meterse en mi cama en lugar de estar aquí, bebiendo con vosotros y mirando ese gigantesco árbol, ¿verdad? —Tony ya se sentía ligeramente ebrio.

—Sí, Stark, lo sabemos —gruñó Steve—. Pero eres taaaaaan buen amigo que quieres pasar tiempo con nosotros y acostarte pronto para poder abrir los regalos temprano.

—Creí que te gustaban las tradiciones navideñas.

—Me gustan, pero a ti no y no necesito que finjas que te apetece hacerlo.

—No finjo, me apetece probar algo nuevo.

Bruce movía sus ojos de uno a otro, escudándose tras su bebida y sonriendo ligeramente ante el cruce de tonterías que llevaba escuchando la última hora.

—¿De repente te apetece algo nuevo? Te has pasado semanas burlándote de las absurdas tradiciones navideñas.

—Canté un villancico.

— _Jerusalem_ no se considera exactamente un villancico.

—Eh, _Jerusalem_ es un villancico.

—No cuando canta Black Sabbath, te lo garantizo.

La risa de Bruce les interrumpió.

—Dejadlo ya. —Les cortó—. Vamos a disfrutar de esta copa y mañana ya veremos cuánto espíritu navideño somos capaces de soportar.

Tony miró por última vez a Steve y se concentró en su copa mientras canturreaba:

_Where will you turn if it all goes wrong and you're on the run._

_Jerusalem?_

Incluso Steve dejó escapar una risa.

oOo

A la mañana siguiente, un ojeroso Tony Stark se dirigía hacia la sala, después de haber ordenado a JARVIS que despertara a Steve y a Bruce.

—¡Venga, tenemos regalos que abrir!

Los tres estaban todavía en pijama, la prisa de Tony no les había dado tiempo ni a vestirse.

—Calma, tío —murmuró Bruce desganado—. No creo que pase nada por esperar un poco.

Tony le ignoró y se dirigió al árbol y empezó a rebuscar entre los regalos.

—Toma, Banner —dijo—. Éste lleva tu nombre.

Bruce cogió el regalo con una sonrisa. Hubiera deseado seguir durmiendo, pero el espectáculo que estaba montando Tony Stark le divertía.

—Rogers, éste es para ti. —Tony dejó un paquete enorme en manos de un sorprendido Steve—. Y éste para mí.

Los tres empezaron a desenvolver los regalos y una sonrisa enorme se abrió paso en la cara de Steve.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —preguntó asombrado mientras sacaba del paquete una maqueta de un Boeing B-40 exactamente igual que la que tanto había deseado cuando apenas tenía doce años.

—Alguien me debía un favor.

—Esto es… es maravilloso —musitó sin poder ocultar la ilusión que le había hecho recibir ese regalo.

—Imaginé que te gustaría más que un par de calcetines negros.

Bruce sonreía sin poder apartar la vista de la caja de calcetines de seda negros que tenía en su mano.

—Cierto, Steve, los calcetines me los he ganado yo.

Tony ni siquiera había abierto el paquete que tenía entre los dedos, pendiente de la inmensa sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de Rogers. Todavía seguía sin saber por qué se había sentido obligado a borrar la decepción que su árbol había supuesto para él, pero esa sonrisa bien valía las horas que se había pasado buscando en eBay ese modelo concreto de avión.

Unos minutos después continuaron mirando bajo el árbol entre risas y abriendo los regalos que sus amigos ausentes habían dejado allí para ellos. Por primera vez en muchos años los tres celebraban el día con alguien y se sentían bien, era divertido recordar anécdotas de su infancia, compartirlo con amigos, sentirse parte de algo.

oOo

A la mañana siguiente Steve se despertó alegre, recordando el día anterior. Había disfrutado del día, de la compañía, la añoranza entremezclándose con los nuevos recuerdos que estaban creando, sintiendo que tal vez sí era posible que pudiera estar a gusto en esa época que no era la suya.

Cogió su ropa para bajar al gimnasio de la torre, por mucho que hubiera disfrutado del día anterior, no podía ignorar de nuevo su rutina de entrenamientos. Tal vez fuera un supersoldado, pero necesitaba ejercitarse cada día para sentirse bien consigo mismo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta casi tropezó con un paquete que había en el suelo, en la entrada de su habitación. Lo cogió con cautela, mirándolo desde todos los ángulos.

—JARVIS, ¿sabes quién dejó aquí esto?

—Sí, señor Rogers, sé quién dejó ahí eso.

—Bien, ¿podrías decirme quién fue?

—No estoy autorizado a hacerlo.

—¿Es seguro abrirlo?

—Puede abrirlo sin temor.

Steve volvió a entrar en su habitación y se sentó en la cama para abrir el paquete sin desgarrar el papel. El asombro se dibujó en su cara cuando vio dos pequeñas cajas de Mecano, contenían las piezas necesarias para montar una noria e instalarle la motorización necesaria para que girara. Era un modelo de 1947, por lo que aparecía impreso en el lateral de las cajas.

—JARVIS, ¿sabes dónde está Stark?

—No, señor. El señor Stark abandonó la torre hace unos minutos, tenía una reunión importante con varios representantes de SOS Children’s Villages.

—Avísame cuando vuelva, por favor.

Se pasó todo el día esperando la vuelta de Tony, pero éste no apareció y finalmente Steve desistió. Se fue a la cama dispuesto a hablar con Stark en cuanto se levantara al día siguiente.

oOo

A la mañana siguiente se levantó con la firme determinación de hablar con Tony en cuanto lo encontrara. Dejó de lado su rutina de ejercicio y se duchó y se vistió dispuesto a localizarlo en cuanto fuera posible.

Al salir de su habitación casi se cae al tropezar con tres pequeños paquetes.

—JARVIS, ¿a qué hora volvió Stark?

—No ha regresado, señor Rogers. —Steve hubiera jurado que se estaba burlando de él.

—¿Desde ayer?

—Así es.

—¿Entonces quién ha dejado esto? —preguntó señalando los paquetes.

—No estoy autorizado a decírselo.

Si no había sido Tony no podía imaginar quién podría haberlo hecho. Recogió los paquetes y entró de nuevo en su habitación. Los abrió con cuidado y descubrió unas extrañas figuras con forma de patata y con piezas que se insertaban en los agujeros de la patata: orejas, boca, brazos. Una caja contenía a Mr. Potato, otra caja a Mrs. Potato y la tercera una serie de complementos que, suponía, servían para jugar con el matrimonio Potato.

Tal vez Bruce pudiera aclararle algo.

oOo

Banner no había podido aclararle nada el día anterior, pero se había reído bastante a su costa y esa mañana al levantarse lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse hacia la puerta para ver si hoy también tenía algún paquete misterioso junto a ella.

Su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa y ni siquiera preguntó a JARVIS por el misterioso amigo que se dedicaba a dejar regalos en su puerta. Los recogió y volvió al interior para abrirlos. Ante él aparecieron cuatro cajas de juegos de mesa: Operación, Etch-A-Sketch, Cluedo y Twister.

Los dejó sobre la mesilla para meterse en la ducha, todavía con una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios. No entendía por qué estaban dejando esos paquetes para él ni quién lo estaba haciendo, pero no podía negar que le estaban haciendo ilusión.

Cuando estuvo listo, cogió los cuatro juegos y se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar. Hoy volvían Clint y Nat y quería enseñárselos. Tal vez fuera una broma de ellos.

Ninguno de sus amigos pudo darle ninguna pista sobre los regalos, pero los cuatro pasaron un día divertido jugando a esos juegos. Eran totalmente nuevos para Steve Rogers pero habían estado presentes en la infancia de los otros tres. Tony seguía sin aparecer por la torre y era lo único que enturbiaba el ánimo de Steve. Tenía ganas de verlo, tal vez pudiera aclararle lo que estaba ocurriendo.

oOo

Llegó la mañana del 31 de diciembre y cada día habían aparecido paquetes con juguetes, libros u otros objetos en su puerta. Esa mañana había siete pequeños paquetes que contenían figuras de acción de los años 70, como pudo observar cuando los abrió.

Fue Natasha la que comentó entre risas cariñosas que los objetos que iban apareciendo le recordaban los regalos de los doce días de Navidad y, si era así, tendría regalos de su verdadero amor en su puerta hasta la Epifanía.

Steve se sonrojó profundamente antes de estallar en carcajadas.

—No sé quién está haciendo esto, pero puedo asegurar que no es mi verdadero amor.

Tony entraba en ese momento en la cocina, a tiempo de oír la última frase de Steve y las risas de todos los demás.

—¡Eh, que alguien me cuente lo que está pasando!

—Steve lleva desde Navidad recibiendo regalos misteriosos.

_On the seventh day of Christmas,_

_my true love sent to me_

_Seven swans a-swimming,_

_Six geese a-laying,_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three French hens,_

_Two turtle doves_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

Canturreaba Clint mientras le explicaban a Tony lo que había ocurrido durante la semana.

—Entonces, ¿estás disfrutando las Navidades? —le preguntó a Steve cuando, poco después, caminaban por el pasillo que conducía al gimnasio.

—Sí, mucho —respondió—. No recordaba unas fiestas así desde que era un niño y mi madre se desvivía para mantener la ilusión de la Navidad día tras día.

—Me alegro.

oOo

La noche del 31 la celebración en la torre de los Vengadores fue muy distinta a la de Navidad. Se habían reunido algunos amigos y conocidos de los habitantes de la torre, la música inundaba la sala y para cuando llegó el Año Nuevo el alcohol había conseguido que los besos y los abrazos fueran mucho más efusivos de lo que la mayoría esperaba.

Cuando la fiesta terminó Tony Stark necesitó ayuda para arrastrarse hasta su cama y maldijo numerosas veces al despertador cuando a la mañana siguiente le sacó de su sopor con un ruido que retumbaba en su cabeza como si la tuviera metida dentro de una gigantesca campana que alguien estuviera golpeando.

Él había programado el despertador porque tenía algo que hacer, pero se arrepentía mil veces de no haberlo dejado todo en manos de Dum-E, como había hecho toda la semana anterior. Pero se le había metido en la cabeza la absurda idea de ser él el primero que le hiciera un regalo a Steve ese año y se arrepentía, se arrepentía mientras cogía la bolsa con los paquetes que había dejado en su vestidor, se arrepentía mientras abría con cuidado la puerta de su habitación y todo empezaba a dar vueltas de nuevo, se arrepentía mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Steve y la luz que entraba por las ventanas se le clavaba como agujas en el cerebro.

Se le enredaron las manos con la bolsa mientras iba sacando los paquetes y depositándolos junto a la puerta de Steve. Un ruido junto a su cabeza y unos pies descalzos a su lado le hicieron incorporarse repentinamente y casi se cae al intentar alejarse.

Steve le miraba con una sonrisa torcida y alzaba las cejas a modo de pregunta.

—¿Y bien?

Le miró durante unos segundos sin decir nada más.

—¿Me lo puedes explicar?

—Yo… —dijo con voz pastosa por el sueño y la resaca. Carraspeó y se aclaró la garganta—. Yo quería compensarte por todas esas Navidades que pasaste congelado y no se me ocurrió nada mejor.

Steve seguía sin decir nada.

—Te gustan las tradiciones navideñas y me pareció que podría gustarte esto y además así te demuestro que conozco algún villancico y…

—Gracias.

—De nada, era importante para ti.

Tiró de Tony hasta envolverlo con sus brazos y encerrarlo en un apretado abrazo.

—Gracias por hacerlo real.

—¿Te han gustado los regalos? —preguntó aún entre los brazos de Steve.

—Me han gustado mucho —respondió—. ¿Pensabas seguir así hasta Epifanía?

—Sí, ésa era la idea.

Steve estalló en carcajadas todavía sin soltar a Tony.

—Tal vez deberías soltarme, si nos ven los demás no van a parar las bromas sobre los regalos y el villancico.

—¿Y te importaría? —preguntó Steve aflojando un poco su abrazo.

Tony permaneció unos segundos en silencio.

—No, la verdad es que no me importaría.

**Author's Note:**

> Jerusalem es un villancico, pero también una canción de Black Sabbath.  
>  La idea de Tony fue regalarle juguetes y objetos de todas las décadas que se había pasado congelado:  
>  El B-40 es un avión de los años 30.  
>  El mecano es de los años 40.  
>  La familia Potato vio la luz en los años 50.  
>  De los 60 tenemos los juegos de mesa.  
>  Del resto de décadas podéis suponer que en la mente de Tony había LEGO, videoconsolas, más juegos de mesa, alguno de ROL, lo dejo a vuestra elección.


End file.
